Argeş County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Piteşti | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = Social Democratic Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Constantin Nicolescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Ion Popa | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6862 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 652,625 | population_density_km2 = 95 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 11wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x484 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = 5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed mainly to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Argeş ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Wallachia, with the capital city at Piteşti. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 652,625 and the population density was 95/km². *Romanians - 96%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Romas, and other. Geography This county has a total area of 6,862 km². The relief can be split into 3 distinctive parts. In the north side there are the mountains, from the Southern Carpathians group - the Făgăraş Mountains with heights over 2400 m, and in the North-East part the Leaotă Mountains. Between them there is a pass towards Braşov the Rucăr-Bran pass. The heights decrease, and in the center there are the sub-carpathian hills, with heights around 800 m, crossed with very deep valleys. In the south there is the northern part of the Romanian Plain. The main river that croses the county is the Argeş River in which almost all the other rivers coming from the mountains flow. In the south the main rivers are the Vedea River and the Teleorman River. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Dâmboviţa County in the east. *Vâlcea County and Olt County in the west. *Sibiu County and Braşov County in the north. *Teleorman County in the south. Economy The county is one of the most industrialized counties in Romania. There is one oil refinery and two automobile plants at Mioveni - the Dacia Renault car plant, and at Câmpulung the ARO plant. The predominant industries in the county are: * Automotive * Chemical * Electrical equipment * Home appliances * Food * Textiles * Construction materials Oil is being extracted in the center and in the south. Also there are a few coal mines and close to Mioveni there is a nuclear research and production facility making nuclear fuels for the Cernavodă Nuclear Electric Power Plant. On the Argeş River there are a great number of hydroelectric power plants, the most impressive being the Vidraru power plant and dam. The hillsides are well suited for wines and fruit orchards, and the south is suited for cereal crops. Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The city of Piteşti * The city of Curtea de Argeş, where one of the most beautiful monasteries in Romania is located * The Câmpulung - Rucăr area * The Făgăraş Mountains - the Transfăgărăşan * The Leaota Mountains * The Poienari Castle * The Cotmeana monastery. Administrative divisions The county has 3 municipalities, 4 towns and 95 communes. Municipalities * Piteşti * Câmpulung * Curtea de Argeş Towns * Mioveni * Costeşti * Topoloveni * Ştefăneşti Communes References * bg:Арджеш (окръг) ca:Província d'Argeş cs:Argeş da:Argeş (distrikt) de:Kreis Argeş et:Argeşi maakond es:Argeş eo:Distrikto Argeş fr:Judeţ de Argeş id:Provinsi Argeş it:Distretto di Argeş nl:District Argeş no:Argeş (fylke) pl:Okręg Ardżesz pt:Argeş (condado) ro:Judeţul Argeş ru:Арджеш (жудец) sk:Argeş (župa) tg:Вилояти Аргеш tr:Argeş ili uk:Арджеш (повіт) wa:Argeş (distrik roumin) zh:阿爾傑什縣